Humphrey's Life as a Delta
by Wolfwarrior20
Summary: Humphrey is a multimillionaire at the age of 16. He is the second richest Jasper. He is a Delta in the U.S. army and no one knows any of this.
1. Chapter 1

Humphrey's Life as a U.S. Delta

Humphrey is a multimillionaire at the age of 16. He is the second richest man in Jasper. He is a Delta in the U.S. army and no one knows any of it.

Humphrey's POV.

It has been 4 years since my parents died. I have only one friend and he owns almost everything in Jasper. Everyone pays rent to me or him. Garth the school bully pays rent to me. I can get him arrested if I wanted to but who cares. I have one crush in the whole school but she is with Garth. This is my last year in school. Well time for school. Finally I can go home. I was walking over to my 2016 Chevy Camaro but Garth stopped me and said that my parents died to get away from me. I just snapped and kick his butt. I got in my car surprising everyone. I revved the engine and blasted out of there.

Kate's POV

Wow Garth just got his butt kicked by Humphrey who has no friends or anything. Then he got into that really powerful car. There's more to him than meets the eye. I am going to try follow him. I got into my car and left. As I was following him he turned down a road that lead to one of the only mansions in Jasper. He went up to one of the guards talks to him and went inside. Man I can't believe he owns one of the mansions in Jasper.

Time Skip Next Day

Humphrey's POV

I am going to take my Aston Martin V12 to school to day. I am probly going to get asked how I beat up Barf but I will just keep quite like always. When I got to school I revved the engine as loud as it would go just for fun. I got some very surprised looks from everyone except Kate. O well time for school.

Kate's Pov

I think it is time to ask Humphrey about yesterday. Ok Humphrey how did you beat up Garth?

Humphrey: I am not telling you.

Kate: I know that you own one of the only 2 mansions in Jasper.

Humphrey: So.

Kate: I will tell everyone who you are.

Humphrey: Ok I will tell you just not here.

Humphrey's Pov

Other than that thing with Kate today was a normal day. Garth didn't come up to me today I gees he was to scared too. So now it is time to tell Kate who I really am. Hey Kate you ready to find out the truth about me.

Kate: Yep

Humph


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Humphrey: Then get in my car and we will go to my house. Time skip they get to Humphrey's house Humphrey: I joined the Delta Force 2 years ago. I go on top secret missions for the U.S. government to save the world. So there you have it that is the truth behind me.

Kate's Pov

Wow that is cool. You said you are the second in command. Humphrey: Yay and you can't tell anyone who I am ok. Kate: Ok

No one's Pov

Humphrey: Ok Kate it is time for you to go home. Kate: Ok Humphrey: Get in Kate: What type of car is this? Humphrey: That is classified. Kate: Why? Humphrey: That is classified. Time Skip at Kate's house Eve saw her daughter get out of some boys car that she didn't know. So she grabbed a baseball bat and ran outside. She hit the car and the bat smashed into pieces and the car didn't have a scratch. Eve: What how does your car not have a scratch on it? Humphrey: That is classified. Eve: Why? Humphrey: That is classified too. Eve: Tell me right now or else. Humphrey: No and I got to get home. Bye we will probably never meet again. Humphrey puts the car in revers and after he was in the road he kicks the gas and hits mock 10. Eve: Who is that boy and why wasn't he scared of me. Kate: His name is Humphrey and I don't know. Eve: Ok I will have to have talk with him. Kate: I don't think that will be possible. Eve: Ok it is time for you to go to bed. Time Skip Next Day

Kate's Pov

Well time for school. Bye Mom Bye Dad. Come on Lilly it is time for school. Lilly: Ok Kate: Ok we are here get out Lilly I am going to talk to Humphrey. Hey Humphrey how are you today. Humphrey: Good how are you. Kate: Good O and by the way my mom wants to have a talk with you. Humphrey: I will think about it

No one's Pov

Garth saw his girlfriend talking with Humphrey who he hates. He is now going to go and beat both of them up. Garth: KATE we are so through. He tries to slap her but Humphrey stooped him. Humphrey: You shouldn't have done that. Humphrey then beats up Garth for the second time this week. He then takes Kate home. Then goes and gets her car and gives her the keys and goes home.

Kate's Pov

I can't believe Garth tried to hit me. I can't believe Humphrey saved me he is so nice. Mom we need to talk right now.

Humphrey's Pov

Man I am getting tiered of Garth bulling people. It is a good thing I have all that training no one at that school can beat me.

Unknown Man's Pov

It is good to see you again Humphrey. It's been what a year since I last saw you

Sorry that is all I can wright right now the laptop I use is one the school gave me and they are taking it over the summer. I do not own Alpha and Omega


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Humphrey's Pov

I can't believe that you are here Agent Wolf. One what are doing here and two it is good to see you again. O and some kid named Garth tried to beat me up but I kick his butt and then left. One more thing I told someone who I really am.

Wolf's Pov

Yay thought I would come and check on my favorite Delta. So you told someone who you really are you know what I think I will have to stay here for a little bit. I am only doing this so it doesn't blow up in our faces. Ok so what else has happened since I left.

No one's Pov

Humphrey: Well I beat someone up for trying to start a fight with me. Then they tried to hit a girl so I beat them up again.

Wolf: Ok one who is this guy and two who is the girl and do you like her. Third do I need to beat him up myself.

Humphrey: His name is Garth, yes, and no. Wolf: Ok well I am going to go home. But I will be coming to your school tomorrow.

time skip tomorrow at Humphrey's school

No one's Pov

Wolf: So this is your school Humphrey it is nice.

Humphrey: Yay it is I hope you like your stay sir.

Kate: Hey Humphrey who is your friend.

Wolf: My name is Wolf and you must be Kate

Kate: Yay

Wolf: Well then I am the leader of the Delta Force


End file.
